happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Games
Tropical Games is the 9th Episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. Petunia's sister Stacy makes her Hawaiian Style debut. Also KoKo tones down her hula dancing. In this episode, The Tree Friends compete in the Tropical Games. This is also the first episode of Hawaiian Style in the Still Alive package. Cast Starring: * Petunia * Stacy (Debut in HTF Hawaiian Style) * KoKo * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy Featuring: * Lumpy * Mime * Russell * Disco Bear * PePe * Flaky * Kimimeeky * Jay Jay Appearances: * KoKo Plot Petunia and her sister Stacy are taking Hula classes with KoKo at KoKo's Hula Studio in Honolulu. Cuddles puts up a flier outside of KoKo's Hula Studio for the Tropical Games: a competition for the finest athletes all over the Hawaiian Island. After class, Petunia and Stacy see the flier on the window. They head to the locker room and then they head to their beach house in Honalo to hang up their hula skirts. They head back to Honoalulu to start training with PePe over at the community center. PePe gives Petunia a punching bag and boxing gloves. She hits the bag and accidentally hits PePe in the nuts. PePe takes off his special undergarments and puts an ice pack on his crouch to heal his nuts. After he has recovered, he puts his special undergarments back on and tells Petunia to watch where she punches. Petunia tries again and does better. Stacy gets shadow boxing lessons from PePe. Stacy seems OK. PePe sees the bandages where her tail used to be and whistles. Stacy explains the lion incident. Petunia and Stacy are fully trained as the Tropical Games get underway. Flaky takes part in the beach surfing contest with Disco Bear and Cuddles. Flaky seems to have trouble with her surf board. He wipes out and breaks her nose. Russell disqualifies her from the surfing contest and gets last place. Disco Bear gets a gold medal for first place while Cuddles came in second. PePe, Jay Jay and Kimineeky see Flaky and rush her to a Generic Tree Friend doctor to have a look at her broken nose. The next event is water racing. Giggles and 2 generics fight it out. Giggles makes it to the finish line and gets a gold medal. Petunia and Stacy congratulate her. Petunia and Stacy compete in the baton pass race against Toothy and Coco and Mime and Lumpy. Lumpy seems to be cheating in the race as he and Mime run together. Petunia and Stacy finish the race first and get gold medals. The swim games go. Jay Jay, a Generic Tree Friend and Cuddles take a dive into the pool. PePe cheers his brother who gets gold medal for first. The games end and Petunia and Stacy have won the most medals. They celebrate at Russell's surf shack, ending the episode. Moral: "Go For The Gold!" Deaths None Injuries * PePe gets punched in the nuts by Petunia while he trains her and Stacy for the games. * Flaky breaks her nose when she wipes out. Destruction * Flaky's surfboard breaks when she wipes out. Trivia * This is the first episode of HTF Hawaiian style where PePe does not wet his special undergaments upon something scaring him. He does take it off to put an ice pack on his crouch due to Petunia punching him there. * Stacy makes her debut in HTF Hawaiian Style in this episode. * A poster of Happy Tree Friends Still Alive can be seen on the window where Cuddles puts up the poster for the Tropical Games. * As of this episode, KoKo has toned her hula dancing skills down to less extreme. * This episode reveals a bit of PePe's sports interest and sports training classes. * This episode aired to promote the 2018 Olympic Winter Games in South Korea. * This episode marks the first appearance of KoKo's Hula Studio. In Do You Hula?, she taught her class at the community center. * Stacy is seen without pants in the first half and later in the Tropical Games, she is wearing blue jeans. Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes